Bella and the Frog
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: Princess Bella is engaged to Emmett and in love with Jacob. When a broken Bella runs into the forest and finds a froggy Edward what will happen? Then a three day journey to see a witch? Things will steam up quickly... For Once Upon a Twilight contest!
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title: Bella and the Frog**  
**Author: Bks-R-My-Crck**  
**Rating: M**  
**POV: Bella**  
**Word Count: 4,109**  
**Summary: Princess Bella is engaged to Emmett and in love with Jacob. When a broken Bella runs into the forest and finds a froggy Edward what will happen? Then a three day journey to see a witch? Things will steam up quickly...**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:**_  
_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/**_  
_**Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09**  
_

**BPOV**

"And then last week at the jousting competition, I went on to be the winner for the fourth year in a row. That's just wonderful isn't it?"

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. Why don't you just go drown yourself in our moat? That would be nice. Maybe I can get the alligator to eat him… I'd just have to rub him in something that alligators like. What do alligators eat? I wonder…_

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I said, my head snapping up to look at Emmett. I had completely ignored everything that he had just said. God forbid I tune out on this story after the fourteenth time that I had heard it!

No, no, no. It was simply unacceptable! Or so my mother would say.

"I just got lost for a second," I laughed. "That was simply unacceptable." I picked at my skirt. _Unacceptable my—_

"It's alright, darling." Emmett reached across the table and put his hand over mine.

I heard a coughing behind us. It was Alice, my nursemaid. It was simply unacceptable that my fiancé—Emmett that is—would even touch me before my wedding night.

"I should get going," Emmett mumbled. "I must get back to my kingdom before the night is over. See you soon, my love."

He bent down to kiss my cheek, and Alice glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "No. Leave. Now."

Alice walked over to me when he was gone.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to your room. Let's go."

I rubbed my head. "I'm going to go to the kitchen. Meet me in my room," I dismissed her.

I walked into the kitchen, hoping to see him. I sighed when he wasn't there. It was harder to get to the stables than it was to get to the kitchen.

I had been with Jacob for over a year. It had been impossible for me to ignore him. At first, he was everywhere, and then he was so sweet to me, and before I knew it, I had fallen for him.

"What are you doing in here, Bella?"

It was my mother.

"I'm just getting something to drink," I said and reached for a cup to put some water in.

"Oh," she said, walking over to me. "How was your time with Emmett?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" She grinned. "Of course, our original plan was to have you marry his brother, but now that he disappeared, what're were we going to do?" She started combing her fingers through my hair. "Just imagine! You're going to be controlling two of the best kingdoms in the world!"

I groaned inwardly. _Who cares if I even want to, right?_

"The Newton's are the cream of the crop, sweetheart, and that's what you deserve."

I nodded and left outside to the stables without even bothering to see if someone was following me. That was it. I was going to ask Jacob to run away with me.

The sun was beginning to set as I walked into the stables, and that was when I noticed the silence. Right now, Jacob should be putting the horses away. It seemed as if he had done it early.

I was about to go inside when the door opened and Jacob came out.

"I was just coming to see you," I told him. I placed my hands on his chest, and he stiffened. Not in the way that I liked.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving my hands back to my sides. "Well, wait, I was thinking about something, and I think that we should go and just run away."

I smiled, but he just stood there and looked down. "Bella," he sighed. "I'm getting married."

"What?" I asked, taking a step back. "How? Why? I don't understand."

"There's someone else," he mumbled, still not looking at me.

"What?" I cried. "How could you do this, Jacob?" My hands were clenched into fist.

"I couldn't sit around waiting for you, Bella. I want to get married; I want to have a life!" he shouted, finally looking at me. "And I fell in love with someone who's willing to do that."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Is she here now?" I snapped. I could tell that she was by the way that he was standing in front of the door.

I turned my face from him and noticed that the sky was turning black and that there was a little bit of lighting. Good, because I wanted everyone else to be as miserable as I was about to become.

"You're not going to do anything," Jacob said. "No one knows about us. Everyone would just think that you're crazy."

"Who are they going to believe? The princess or some lonely stable boy?" I snapped.

"The lonely stable boy who's getting married or the princess who is so desperate to get rid of title that she would do anything, including trying to get pregnant by the stable boy?"

"No one would believe that I was trying to get pregnant!" I yelled but that still didn't stop the doubt in me to rise.

"Whatever you say," he told me and then walked back inside the stable door.

As soon as the door was shut, I let the angry tears slip from my face, and I tripped and stumbled along the ground. It started to rain as I was walking, and I didn't have enough time to get back to the castle before it started pouring. I walked into a clearing that was inside a forest near the castle. I walked underneath the protection of a tree's canopy. I slid to the ground against a tree and started blubbering into my hands.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a velvety voice call out to me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who is that?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Down here!"

I looked down, but all I saw was a frog. "Very funny. Look, I'm not in the mood for this, so whoever's here, please just leave."

I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest. Why wouldn't people ever just leave me alone?

"No, Princess, it's alright."

Why wouldn't he leave?

"See, it's me, I'm the frog."

"What?" I snapped. I looked at the frog. "How stupid do you think I am?"

His mouth was moving. My mouth dropped. "No, Princess, I mean it. In fact, I'm a Prince!"

I stood frozen. I had to be dreaming. That explained it all. Jacob wasn't dating anyone else; I was just having a nightmare! Perfect. All I needed was to wake up!

"You're not dreaming," the frog said.

Oh, apparently, I said that out loud.

"No you didn't," the frog said. "I have telekinetic powers."

"Right," I scoffed. "So you expect me to believe that you are a clairvoyant, talking frog, who once was a prince!"

"Well, you must if you're talking to me," the frog snapped.

"Right, so what's your name, frog?" I asked.

"Edward."

"Of course it is," I snapped. "Well, Prince Edward, why are you even talking to me?"

"Because you looked sad. Forgive me for trying to make you feel better," he snapped.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm just not having a good day," I emphasized.

"What happened?" he asked sympathetically, and then hopped his little green body over.

I laid out my palm, and he jumped onto it. Sadly and with a few sniffles, I told him about what had happened with Jacob.

"You deserve better than the stable boy. Trust me, Princess," he said.

"Please don't call me Princess; I don't want to be one. I hate it, and my name is Bella," I mumbled. "I'm always told what to do, who to see, what to wear, and I'm even told who to marry," I scoffed.

"Well, I'd give going back to a prince any day as long as I wasn't a frog. I used to abuse my power and never actually realized all the privileges I was given," Edward said before letting loose a _ribbet._

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get this way?" I asked.

"A witch. She was in love with my brother, and I was jealous, because he actually loved her back, so I sabotaged their relationship and told him that she was cheating on him. Then, she found out, but it was already too late to do anything, so she turned me into a frog until I would find someone who was willing to look past my deceitful ways and get her to kiss me," he said a little bitterly.

"Hey, I have a deal for you," I said, raising my palm so we were eye level. "If you take me to the witch, I will kiss you and turn you back."

He seemed to be thinking it over for a minute. "Fine, but you have to kiss me now."

"No way. You'll probably run away, and I'll never get to go to the witch, and I need to see her!"

"I promise on my kingdom that I will take you to the witch, but if we go with me like this, we'll never find her, and it'll take forever," he reasoned.

Something in the way that his little froggy eyes shone made me believe him. "Okay, fine," I agreed. "But if you leave, I'll find another witch and curse you again," I threatened.

"Deal, but why do you want to go see the witch?" he asked.

"Well, the witch seems like a vengeful woman, and I want her to help me get Jacob back," I snapped angrily.

His little head titled to the side. "Fair enough, but I'm not going in to see her with you."

"Fine," I said.

"Good, then let's get the kiss over with," Edward said.

"Thank you for sounding so excited," I said, rolling my eyes. I placed him back on the floor and leaned over to him.

He was staring at me intently. I wasn't sure how to do this.

"Just do it!" he snapped.

I nodded and pecked him on the lips (or what frogs had for lips) quickly.

I gagged, and I could taste the slime on my lips. It was disgusting. I wiped my lips on my sleeves.

When I looked up, I could see that the green little frog was no longer just a green frog. He was starting to morph into a person. I stood up so I could see better. He was already half my size and no longer green.

It hadn't even been a minute when he was back to normal and taller than me… and _naked._

"Uh…" I stuttered as I looked at him.

He was actually real! And he was beautiful! And his parts down low weren't too bad either…

"I'm back!" he cried in the same velvety voice he had before.

I was frozen as I noticed his beautiful eyes. They were green and brighter than the grass we were standing on.

He looked at me in awe. "You did it! You really did it!" He gripped my arms tightly with his hands. "You did it, Bella." He looked at me, and I looked down shyly. It was as if he had been staring into my soul.

"Look back up," he said. He wasn't commanding me, but I couldn't stop myself from looking back up. He smiled a crooked, gorgeous smile and pulled me into his arms. "Thank you so much!"

Then his lips were pressed against mine, and I couldn't help but moan at it. His lips were so soft and perfect against mine.

Was it only yesterday that I had kissed Jacob and thought it was the most amazing thing in the world? Boy, was I wrong! Wait, could he hear me?

He pulled away slightly breathless. "I'm sorry, Prin—Bella," he said.

"It's okay," I mumbled. "But, wait, can you hear my thoughts?"

"No!" he cried happily, only to press his lips to mine again. I pulled away, and I could've sworn he sighed at the contact.

"We should get going before it gets dark. And we need to get you some clothes."

--

After we got him a fresh set of clothes and me a pair of man's trousers and a tunic, we embarked on the journey. As it turned out, the journey was more than two days.

I was too shy to speak to him the whole entire first day, afraid that he would say something about my kissing styles, even though I believed him far too gentlemanly for that. That, I found out from the way he carry me over mud and tree stumps over my stubby legs couldn't carry me.

The second day, I turned to him to find him staring at me. He blushed scarlet, and I couldn't help but smile. He was adorable when he blushed that way. It made me feel not as embarrassed about the multiple times that I had done it myself.

"You don't have to keep doing that," I told him the next time he lifted me up over a puddle of mud.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get all full of mud," he said.

I scoffed and shook my head while crossing my arms. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Are you quite sure of that, Princess?" he asked.

"I told you not to call me Princess!" I shouted, and he simply shook his head and chuckled. "You think it's funny to aggravate me!" I accused.

"Of course not, _Princess_." He smiled his crooked smile, the one that made me want to melt right into his arms. "I think it's hilarious!" I growled. "It's absolutely adorable when you do that." He rubbed his nose against mine, and I froze in his arms.

He coughed and came back up awkwardly. "I apologize, but I haven't been near a real woman in a few months."

My insides seemed to die. Of course that was the only reason that he wanted to be around me. "I think you should put me down now," I said. He already had been carrying me long enough that the puddle was far behind us.

He moved both his arms from under me, and I felt the wind knock out of me. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but then his arms where back under me and I was clutching him tightly, my eyes closed.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," I mumbled over and over again to myself as I refused to let go of him.

He simply laughed at me. "I'm sorry, love, but I simply couldn't help it. But don't worry"—he lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes deeply—"I would never let you fall."

And I believed him.

--

We didn't stop again for another few hours, though he didn't pick me up again.

"I think this is a perfect resting stop," he told me. I nodded.

I sat down on a tree stump. I was extremely tired. I removed my feet from my boots and rubbed my feet with all their calluses.

"Would you like a foot massage?"

My head snapped up at his sudden invitation. I swallowed. It was very tempting, but I was too afraid to let him near my ugly feet. What if he thought they were ugly?

Before I could refuse his offer, he moved over and began to rub my feet. It felt so heavenly that I couldn't help but let him. He rubbed the ball of my foot, and I moaned at the amazing feeling. My eyes snapped shut, and I leaned back against the ground, not caring that I was getting dirt, leaves, and various other things stuck in my hair. "Keep doing that," I told him. He continued, and I continued to moan. "Right there," I told him as he moved his hand slightly. It was amazing. Normally, I was ticklish when people tried to massage me. I moaned again, and I felt his hand still.

"What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Bella," he groaned in a low, throaty voice. "You cannot keep doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked, and I shot up to see his eyes half lidded. He was staring at me in lust, and I couldn't stop the throbbing that started in my nether regions.

"Moaning like that," he growled as he let go of my foot.

"Why not?" I asked and raised myself up on my elbows.

"Because you are hurt and on the rebound, and I haven't had a woman in months, and I will not be able to control what happens next," he said, climbing over me.

His head was hovering over mine.

"Why control it?" I asked huskily.

His eyes rolled back into his head but quickly came back, and then his lips were on mine. I started rocking my hips into him.

"Bella," he growled. "I'm not going to be long."

I giggled. "That's okay." To be honest, I just wanted him now.

I reached down, pulled his shirt off, and ran my hands along his chest. I pulled off my tunic, and I could feel myself getting wetter as he stared at my chest hungrily. His lips attached to one of my nipples, and I had to wrap my leg around him to get some kind of friction.

He rubbed his hand along my thigh. He released my nub with a pop and then reached for the other one and continued to lavish it with the same attention. I looked down at him, and that only cause me to need more friction against myself. I rubbed my core against his leg, and he released my breast. "Bella, be patient, love."

He leaned down to kiss me, and I relished in the feeling of our bare chests pressing against each other.

He reached down for my pants, and I lifted myself off the ground to help him get them off. I reached for his and then got frustrated before just pushing them down with all my strength.

"Very aggressive," he said. The way he said it made it sound like he approved.

"I just need you, Edward," I moaned.

"Whatever you want, Princess," he told me. Only this time, I didn't hate the way he said "Princess" so much. In fact, I liked it. A lot.

Before I had time to think about what that meant, he slipped into me, and I gasped at the contact. I couldn't believe anything better than this feeling. Until he moved. I let out a breathy moan of ecstasy, and he began to thrust in and out of me. It was barely seconds before I came on him. I screamed his name and whimpered desperately for more, which he complied.

After what I could only assume was a few hours and countless orgasms later, I laid on his stomach, stroking the lines of his abs.

The sunlight was starting to come up, and we had to get going soon.

"We should begin getting dressed," he mumbled. "We can get there today if we hurry."

I nodded. I stood up and reached for my clothes.

"Once we finish at the witches, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me back to my home," he said.

I was stunned. "I would, but I think that if not, then you'd just have to accompany me home, and it would just be an endless cycle, don't you think?"

He sighed. "I suppose."

"Maybe another time," I said. "I promise."

He nodded. "Let's get going." He smiled, but it wasn't my smile, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

--

We got to the witch later that day. She lived in a little hut right outside of the nearest town.

"I'm staying out here," Edward told me as he pointed to the door.

I nodded. "Right." I walked to the door before hesitating, and I could see him look around sadly.

It had only been a few days but I wasn't too sure that I wanted to get Jacob back anymore, and the more I thought about it, the more that I realized that I only wanted him to be happy because I truly did love him at one point, but not anymore.

I licked my dry lips and looked at Edward standing in the daylight. He looked beautiful, almost as if he was sparkling in the sunlight.

That was when I realized that I didn't want Jacob or vengeance on him. All I wanted was Edward.

In my soul and my heart. He was everything.

He turned his head to look at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your revenge. I'll be waiting here for you when you finish!"

I looked, saw the devotion in his eyes, and remembered the way he had been tender and perfect with me last night. I knew he had to want me as much as I wanted him.

I stepped back over to him. "I don't want to anymore."

He looked at me shocked. "What? Why not?"

"Because, I want him to be happy. I was in love with him, and I hurt him, I realize, not that that gave him an excuse to cheat on me, but he also deserves to be happy. Just like I want to be."

His eyes brightened. "'_Was_ in love?' What brought this on?"

"Just something that happened while we were on this trip," I said.

"Would it have anything to do with me?" he asked. I looked down and blushed, hating my body's reactions. He bent down so he could meet my eyes. "Bella, please don't be embarrassed."

I looked up at him. "It's so stupid. I mean, I hate being a princess, and here I go and fall in love with a prince who probably doesn't even love me, and the only reason he cares for me is because I'm the first piece of action that he's gotten since he turned into a frog."

"Bella, that is not what I think of you!" he cried, pulling me into his arms. "Didn't you realize that I love you? I've been watching you, as a frog, of course, for months! I've never wanted anyone more in my life, and making love to you only made me want you more!" He placed his hands on my arms and shook me. "Please, believe that I don't just want you now, and not just because you turned me back into a human. I want you now and _forever_."

I laughed. A happy one, though.

"Bella, the reason I wanted you to come home with me was so I could ask my parents to allow me to marry you. After all, I was supposed to marry you in the first place," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett…" He sighed reluctantly. "…is my brother. It was his girl, Rosalie, who turned me into a frog. If I hadn't been so stupid, we would already be married and having children."

"Edward," I said in a sigh, but I could stop the tears from falling down my face. He did love me and wanted to be with me.

At that point, I didn't care if it was too soon or even if this could still be a dream. He was all I wanted.

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good," he said. "Because, I love you, too."

And we lived happily ever after.


	2. Voting

**Once Upon A Twilight Contest is up and running! **

**Please go and vote for me!!! It's number 12 on the list at this link: http://www. fanfiction. net/u/2009160/ Just take out the spaces!**

**Sorry I haven't updated Scandal in the Infield but I had to do some important school work and the beginning of the year is taking a lot more out of me than I expected but the next chapter will be up sometime this week and if I place (first, second, or third) in the contest then I will update every other day for a week and not crappy chapters but real actual chapters :)! **

**Also I'll write a one shot as the conclusion for Mistletoe!**


End file.
